


let's stick together(just a little bit longer)

by sunkisshs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisshs/pseuds/sunkisshs
Summary: "Hyung, kinda random, but do you believe in soulmates? Like platonic soulmates?"He sent him a funny look before answering, "I have heard of that before but I haven't really thought deeply about it. Why? Do you?""Hm, maybe… because I think I found mine," he said, offering Heeseung a shy smile. The older instantly looked away to hide the blush on his face."Good for you then, Riki. Good for you."
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	let's stick together(just a little bit longer)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the english lyrics of nandemonaiya by radwimps. ♡

* * *

**lee heeseung**

_riki, why are you still awake_

_it's like 3 in the morning_

_we still have work later_

**me**

_why are you asking me this_

_it's not like you're asleep…_

**lee heeseung**

_not the point_

_you know i can't really sleep well these days_

_but you_

_you're spending too much time playing games_

_when you should be resting_

**me**

_you know me_

_i forget time exists whenever i'm playing_

_i'll go to sleep in a while_

**lee heeseung**

_jungwonnie will kill us if he finds out_

_that we stayed up all night again_

**me**

_lucky you_

_you'll have the privilege to die with_

_The Nishimura Riki_

**lee heeseung**

_brat >:( _

_anyway, aren't you hungry?_

**me**

_now that you've mentioned it_

_i kinda am_

_you think there are leftovers?_

**lee heeseung**

_well there's only one way to find out_

_meet me in the kitchen!! :D_

* * *

Riki snorted at the last message Heeseung had sent to him. Usually their conversations consisted of nothing but brief replies, to which he is always grateful for because he doesn't really have the energy to talk to someone through text on hours end. 

His ears perked up when the door to their bedroom creaked open, signalling that Heeseung must have gone out already. 

After making sure that he had his game paused and saved, he then locked his phone and stood up to follow after the older. He tiptoed his way towards the doorㅡ _which was left ajar, thank God_ ㅡ and he finally made it out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_. 

The coldness of the tiled floor hit his feet, and it made him realize that he had forgotten all about his slippers. A groan threatened to come out of his throat but he had managed to suppress the annoyance he was feeling by messing with his hair instead. 

Once he was inside the kitchen, Heeseung only looked at him in amusement. 

"Well, took you long enough," the older teased before shoving a glass of warm milk towards him. 

"Really? _Milk_? What am I? _Four_?" The younger complained, huffing out a scoff, but he still took the glass, anyway. 

"Jay seemed to have cooked everything for dinner last night. Besides, isn't that what adults usually give us whenever we're having a hard time falling asleep?" Heeseung reasoned out, not failing to show Riki a toothy grin. 

"Now _you_ sound and act like an adult," Riki mumbled, making Heeseung laugh at the failed attempt to diss him. 

"And you know what's best paired with milk, Riki? Cookies!" 

Riki finally released the groan he had been keeping inside his chest since the moment he found out that he was walking barefoot. 

"Hyung, I'm not in the mood to eat sweets right now," he whined like the big baby he is but Heeseung just walked past him and headed towards the living room. Riki had no other choice but to follow him, pouting when the older straight up ignored his complaint. 

"I didn't put sugar in your milk because I know you like it bland, you brat. It's enough to balance the sweetness of the cookies," Heeseung explained, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor. He then pulled Riki along with him so they can sit side by side, the plate of cookies positioned on top of his right leg. 

"Where did you even get these, anyway?" 

"I happened to find them hidden inside the cupboard while I was looking for another glass. I'm guessing it's Sunoo's," he answered, winking when he saw the scowl on Riki's face. 

"So you mean to say, Jungwon's not the only one who's going to kill us later. Sunoo hyung will join him as well. _Great_."

"Why are you so grumpy?" Heeseung asked with a soft chuckle. Riki watched the other take another cookie from the plate before sending him a glare. 

"I just thought we'd be eating ramen instead of _these_ ," he replied while gesturing towards the food. 

"Okay, you know what, just drink your milk and leave the cookies to me," Heeseung gave up on convincing the younger so he picked up the plate and cradled it closer to him. 

"You poor babies, you don't deserve to be treated like this." 

"Hyungㅡ"

" _Shut up_ , I'm talking to the cookies." 

Riki knew his hyung could be childish whenever he wanted to, but he will never get used to seeing him so carefree and playful. He has always been the older brother everybody relies on; always so eager to extend a helping hand to those in need, and Riki admires him for that. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? Have you _finally_ realized that you wanted the cookies?" Heeseung asked, eyebrows quirked upwards. 

"No, I just spaced out for a moment, sorry. Are you done giving yourself diabetes?" Riki almost let out a boisterous laugh when Heeseung choked on his milk. The latter coughed before throwing a weak punch on Riki's shoulder. 

"Rude!" Was all he managed to say before massaging his chest. 

Riki shook his head before shifting his attention towards the balcony. Winter was long over, and they have always made sure to close the windows every night before going to bed, but he can still feel the cold crisp of air, making him shiver. 

He did not have any idea that Heeseung was already done eating, not until a hand tapped his back. 

"If you're done with your milk, give it to me and I'll put them in the sink." 

Riki handed the half empty glass towards Heeseung, grinning sheepishly at the older when he gave him a pointed look. "You didn't even finish it," he uttered, grabbing the glass away from the younger.

Riki couldn't help himself but to look outside again. He was then hit with a sudden urge to step out and spend the remaining hours looking at the moon and stars before the sun could even wake up and take their place. 

"Heeseung hyung?" He whispered, not really expecting a reply since he had a feeling that the older had already gone back to the kitchen. So instead of waiting for the other to come back, he gave himself a mission: to retrieve essential things from their supply closet. And by _essential_ , he meant a comforter and some hot packs. 

He dragged the comforter towards the sliding door that led to the balcony, already feeling the excitement simmer in his chest. He pressed his hands and face on it in an attempt to take a clearer view of the scenery outside. He could see the faint glow of the streetlights being reflected against the glass. 

"What are you doing?" Heeseung asked curiously. He turned back around to face the older. 

"We're going outside!" He beamed at him. 

"Oh, you mean _you're_ going outside because there's _no way in hell_ I'm going to let myself freeze to _death_!" Heeseung protested, arms now folded across his chest because of how absurd Riki's idea was. 

"Hyung, _please_? Just for a while," the younger pleaded, putting on a cute face which seemed to do the trick because Heeseung's features suddenly softened at the sight. Riki instantly knew he got his hyung wrapped around his finger. 

"Okay, whatever. If the two of us catch a cold, I'm going to blame no one else _but you_." Heeseung uttered under his breath, stealing the comforter away from Riki. 

He feigned annoyance the moment he saw the younger smiling widely at him, clearly overjoyed that he had gotten what he wanted. But even though it would be torture for Heeseung to stay out in the cold, as long as their youngest is happy, then that's all that matters. 

He slid the door open, instantly regretting it when the first gush of cold wind hit his body. He lets out a curse, rushing to wrap the comforter around his shaking body. He didn't even have to beckon Riki to join him in, because the younger was already by his side, seeking for warmth as he huddled closer to his hyung. 

Heeseung smiled at the action. They decided to sit in the corner, letting the silence envelope them for a while. 

"Enlighten me why you thought it was a good idea to be out here in the open," Heeseung said. 

"I just wanted to look at the stars," Riki replied, so Heeseung started to look at the night sky as well, only to find out there was none. 

"It's just… total darkness, Riki. I think you're just doing this to get back at me for forcing you to drink milk." 

Riki laughed at his hyung's statement, nudging him playfully on the ribs. 

"Well, the sky doesn't have to _have_ stars for it to be called beautiful. It's just naturally beautiful by itself. You get me?" 

"I think I get your point, but you just said you wanted to look at the stars, but there's literally _nothing_ out there. Not even the moon," Heeseung answered hesitantly. 

"Let me rephrase what I said, then. Heeseung hyung, I just wanted to look at the skyㅡ _with_ or _without_ the stars." 

"Why do I feel like you're mocking me?" 

"I'm not!" Riki huffed out another laugh. 

If Riki were to be honest, talking to Heeseung at first was probably one of the hardest things ever. They were so awkward to even start a conversationㅡ too scared to say something that could offend the other. However, now that they have been living under the same roof, talking and joking around the older started to come off naturally. 

Heeseung never really made any of them feel that he was superior because he is the oldest. Instead, he did all he could so that the others would be more comfortable around him. Just like what he said a while ago, Heeseung is the person they could always rely on especially during tough timesㅡ the reason why Riki is not too scared to show his vulnerable side anymore. 

_Because Heeseung understands. He always does._

"Heeseung hyung, I miss home," he _finally_ let his resolve crumble. "Things are not the same anymore. I want to come home and be greeted by my mom after a very long day from practice. I miss playing video games with my dad whenever he's free from work. I miss dancing together with my sister. I miss taking Bisco out for a walk. I miss my childhood friends, school…" 

He felt a warm hand on top of his own after he had poured his heart out. He didn't even dare to look at the owner of the hand because he knew that if he did, he would instantly be a crying mess. 

"Riki, I know how much you miss home. We all do, but we don't have any other choice but to endure the longing and the pain that we are feeling. We had to sacrifice a lot of things before we even debuted because this was what we have always dreamed of, right? Now that we're here, we should be motivated to work harder and not let those sacrifices go to vain." Heeseung took a quick pause just to breathe. 

"I bet your family misses you, too, Riki. They probably worry and think about you every minute of everyday, wondering if you've been eating well, or if you're getting proper rest after an exhausting day from work. Our parents probably had a hard time watching us leave to chase our dreams, but they still let us, because they support us." 

Not being able to hold back the tears any longer, Riki threw his arms around Heeseung's waist, nuzzling his tear-stained face on the crevice of the older's neck. The latter went still for a moment before wrapping his own arm around Riki's shoulders. 

"Let it all out, Riki. Hyung is here. Remember what I told the six of you two months ago? We're a family now. Me and the rest of your older brothers will always be here to listen to all of your worries and fears. We will get through everything together because we have each other." 

Heeseung felt Riki nod against his neck. He then started to rub his back to soothe him. The sobs started to fade until the only thing he could hear was the sound of the crickets. Riki sniffled and tugged on Heeseung's sleeve so the other could look at him. 

"I know how you always try your best to remain strong for us, but that doesn't mean you don't have your own struggles to deal with. Don't be afraid to show your weaknesses because you have six younger brothers to back you up whenever you're feeling down. You can rely on us, too, Heeseung hyung. So _please_ , don't keep all your worries to yourself," Riki spoke so softly and it was enough for Heeseung to feel the warmth seep into his system. 

"Okay, Riki. Okay," he whispered, keeping his own tears at bay. They then stared off into the distance as they shared a comfortable silence yet again. 

It took quite a while before they started joking around each other again, reminiscing all the legendary moments that had happened for the past few weeks. They also started talking about their personal lifeㅡ the things they used to do before they even knew that they wanted to become an idol, sharing their deepest secrets, etc. 

Heeseung could tell that the sun is almost awake, judging by the orange and red hues peaking in what once used to be an endless blanket of darkness. 

He snapped out of his daze, however, when Riki spoke to him once more. 

"Hyung, kinda random, but do you believe in soulmates? Like _platonic_ soulmates?" 

He sent him a funny look before answering, "I have heard of that before but I haven't really thought deeply about it. Why? Do _you_?" 

"Hm, maybe… because I think I already found mine," he said, offering Heeseung a shy smile. The older instantly looked away to hide the blush on his face. 

"Good for you then, Riki. Good for you." 

"Heeseung hyung?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm kind of sleepy now. Can you sing something for me until I fall asleep?" 

Heeseung couldn't help but to smile fondly at the younger's request. He sat up straight before prompting for Riki to lay his head down on his lap. The younger eagerly complied, snuggling more into the warmth of the comforter that Heeseung wrapped securely around them. 

He started combing through Riki's hair, hearing the younger sigh in contentment. 

_"The sorrowful gust of wind that blew right between you and me…_

_Where did it find the loneliness it carried on the breeze?"_

" _Radwimps_ ," Riki whispers, " _S'nice song. Keep going_." Heeseung almost snorted, knowing that Riki was already slipping in and out of consciousness. 

_"Looking up at the sky after shedding a stream of tears…_

_I could see for miles of blue, it's never been so clear."_

"... _you_ …" Heeseung halted his actions for a while because he didn't hear what Riki had said. 

"You said something, Riki?" 

" _G'night, love you, -seung hyung_ …" Heeseung's cheeks hurt from smiling too much, but does he care? No. _No, he doesn't._

He slumped his back against the wall but before he could even close his eyes to sleep, he took one last glance at the sky above him. 

The sky is indeed beautiful _with_ or _without_ the moon and the stars. 

* * *

**enhypen is 7**

**yang leader**

_no practice for today because_

_two idiots decided it was a good idea_

_to sleep outside in the cold_

**jongseong**

_they could've slept inside the_

_living room. can't believe they_

_risked their health just because_

_they wanted to stargaze._

**jaeyun**

_i want to give both of them hugs :(_

_i think they need it the most_

**sunghoon**

_the bedroom is off-limits for now_

_because we have two sick fellas inside_

**sunoo**

_does that mean we'll be sleeping_

_in the living room tonight D:_

_what if we also catch a cold?!!_

**yang leader**

_we won't if we just stay inside_

_and be sane enough not to step_

_outside. the balcony's off limits btw_

_our manager decided to put a barricade_

_tape on the door_

**sunghoon**

_oh thank god_

_i think i'm gonna go shopping today_

_who wants to join me_

**jaeyun**

_i'll join u!!_

**jongseong**

_u guys go ahead_

_i'll stay with jungwon to make sure_

_the two would eat and drink their_

_meds_

**yang leader**

_that would be v much appreciated_

_jay hyung_

**sunoo**

_i'll stay behind too_

_but do u mind buying me my fave_

_brand of cookies :( someone ate_

_the new pack i bought it's not in_

_the cupboard anymore :(_

**sunghoon**

_…_

_i think we all know by now who ate_

_ur cookies sunoo_

**sunoo**

_> :((_

* * *

**me**

_hee hyung i'm sorry_

_you were right_

_we did catch a cold and it's bc of me_

**lee heeseung**

_don't blame yourself, riki_

_it was my choice to join you outside_

_even though i know we could get sick_

_but hey, at least we had a fun time talking_

_right???_

**me**

_hehe maybe you're right :p_

**lee heeseung**

_let's just grab this opportunity_

_to catch up with sleep_

**me**

_okay, hyung_

_besides, the others could use this_

_free time to get some extra rest as well_

**lee heeseung**

_yeah_

_hey, riki?_

**me**

_yes, hyung?_

**lee heeseung**

_the thing you told me about_

_platonic soulmates_

_i think i believe in it now_

_i think i found mine too_

**me**

_:DDDDD_

**lee heeseung**

_i was talking about jungwon_

**me**

_HYUNG_

_that's mean :(_

**Change contact name?**

_> Yes<_

**platonic soulmate**

_hahahahahaha_

_kidding_

_it's jay_

**me**

_blocked_

_ㅡ_ END. ㅡ

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this far, thank you for reading! i just really wanted to write heeki fluff because i adore their friendship and their bond so much. 
> 
> find me on twt: @sunkisshs ✿


End file.
